


Estaremos bien

by claryfangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryfangirl/pseuds/claryfangirl
Summary: AU no mágico donde un apocalipsis zombie fue necesario para unir a Draco y Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola,lector!Este es mi primer fic, espero te guste y lo disfrutes, cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida.  
> Muchas gracias a Valeria quien fue mi beta, me ayudó a corregir errores y en el desarrollo del fic <3
> 
> De más está decir que yo no lucro con este trabajo, es por y para fans. Los personajes principales pertenecen a J.K.Rowling

Harry observó el panorama desde el balcón, todas las casas a su alrededor parecían tener años abandonadas, las puertas destrozadas colgaban de las bisagras, las ventanas ya no tenían ningún vidrio sano, los jardines que tan cuidadosamente eran podados y arreglados, ahora estaban desechos por el paso del tiempo y el calor del sol. "Casi como si una horda de zombies hubiese pasado por ellos" pensó Harry irónicamente.  
A sus espaldas, a unos pocos kilómetros, los zombies se aglomeraban en lo que un día fue un establo para caballos, alguien había considerado gracioso encerrarlos allí. Había estado pensando en ellos durante un par de días (¿o debía decir esos?)considerando sus opciones, estaba solo, cansado, ya no tenía a nadie con vida -hasta donde sabía-.¿Qué más iba a hacer?¿Recorrer el país en busca de alguna persona?¿Esperar un milagro? Había imaginado mil escenarios diferentes, donde hallaba una comunidad, un campamento, algún alma con la cual compartir recuerdos de su vida pasada y que tuviese ganas de seguir viviendo, de seguir luchando, porque él ya no las tenía.  
Suspiró con pesadez y cerró sus ojos, podría hacerlo rápido, ir hasta allí, romper el cerrojo y solo dejar que llegasen a él y terminaran con su vida. Temía un poco al dolor, por ello no había considerado utilizar un cuchillo o su navaja¿Y si de todas formas no funcionaba?  
Miró como caía el sol, esa noche tomaría una decisión, tampoco podía pasar mucho más tiempo en esa casa. A su derecha un ruido lo sobresaltó, concentró su atención allí y vio con asombro como un auto se abría paso entre la basura de la calle. Su corazón se aceleró cuando el vehículo se detuvo, a través del vidrio notaba la silueta de una sola persona. La puerta se abrió y cuando vio los cabellos que asomaban maldijo a su suerte.  
"¿Potter?"  
Draco Malfoy estaba frente a la casa que había tomado como suya hace días, con su cabello revuelto y ropas cubiertas de lodo, sangre y manchas que no logró distinguir. Vio como su boca se movía pero apenas podía salir del asombro de encontrarselo allí, por lo que no escuchó lo que dijo.  
"¿Qué?"  
Malfoy resopló y se frotó la frente. "Que si esperas a que termine el apocalipsis para bajar o qué"  
Harry lo observó y luego masculló un "Ahora bajo" emprendiendo el camino por la habitación y luego por las escaleras hasta cruzar el recibidor y desbloquear la puerta, cuando la abrió el rubio ya estaba allí y sin pedir permiso se adentró en la casa. El pelinegro vio con diversión la mueca de asco frente al empapelado floreado de las paredes, adornado con cuadros de más flores y animales corriendo libremente por un verde campo.  
"Por Dios ¿quién vivía aquí?¿La abeja de Bee movie?" Harry suprimió una risa,no había cambiado para nada.  
"No lo sé,hay una tumba en el patio trasero y dos habitaciones,una de mujer y otra que, supongo, ha sido de su hijo"  
"¿Estás solo aquí?"  
"Sí ¿y tú de dónde vienes?" Harry descubrió que el rubio cargaba un arma en la cinturilla de sus jeans y el mango de un cuchillo asomaba sobre sus botas.  
"De un campamento que había a 200 kilómetros" Malfoy dejó la mochila que cargaba sobre un sillón y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la cocina donde comenzó a abrir y cerrar puertas.  
"¿Qué ocurrió?"  
"Los inútiles que estaban de guardia se distrajeron y cuando se dieron cuenta ya tenían a los zombies sobre sus cuellos, fue un desastre, los que sobrevivimos tomamos lo que pudimos y huimos en diferentes direcciones, no volví a encontrarlos" Se topó con una lata de arvejas y sin dudar tomó una cuchara para apuñarla hasta abrirla.  
"Sírvete lo que quieras, mi casa es tu casa" Dijo Harry cuando observó que era la última lata de verduras que había allí.  
"No he comido nada en 2 días" No se disculpó, el ojiverde sabía que no pasaría de ninguna forma, solo suspiró y tomó la botella de agua que había en la heladera-aunque ya ni hubiese electricidad-. Se la pasó al rubio y este la quitó de sus manos sin dudar, sin embargo, le dedicó una sonrisa.  
"Bien, recoje tus cosas, tomaremos algo de combustible de los autos de la calle y luego emprenderemos viaje ¿Ya registraste las casas por comida?"  
Harry iba a decirle que no pensaba ir a ningún lado con él, ni en general, pero luego repasó sus planes y decidió que quizá era la señal que estaba deseando. "Lo hice, encontré atún y frutas, había un par de cosas no enlatadas, pero ya me las comí"  
Malfoy solo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados llevándose la última cucharada de arvejas a la boca.  
"De todas formas ya está anocheciendo ¿no sería más seguro viajar de día?" El rubio consideró unos segundos lo que dijo y luego asintió.  
"Bien,saldremos al alba"  
Malfoy salió de la pequeña cocina y se encaminó al sofá, colocó su mochila en el suelo y se acostó probando el largo de su cuerpo, cabía apenas, pero estaba bien.  
"¿De casualidad hay agua corriente?" Draco suponía que era muy probable que no, pero no perdía nada con preguntar.  
"Creo que queda apenas un poco¿quieres tomar una ducha?"  
"Dios sí, no he tomado una como se debe en mucho tiempo" El rubio se colocó en pie de un salto y miró a Harry en espera de que lo guiase "Y este supuesto hijo ¿dejó algo de ropa?"  
"Pues..." Harry titubeó y algo al ojigris no le supo bien.  
"Potter ¿sí o no?"  
"No lo sé" Habían llegado al piso de arriba y el ojiverde se detuvo moriendo su labio inferior con indecisión.  
"¿Cómo que no lo sabes?" Y entonces el rubio lo supo, un leve y bajo gorgoteo provenía de una habitación. Se sonrojó de la furia y tomó a Harry de su camiseta acercando sus rostros.  
"Potter dime que no hay un puto zombie en esta casa"  
El pelinegro abrió su boca para responder pero al segundo siguiente Malfoy ya había tomado su arma y estaba dirigiéndose hacia la habitación. De una patada la abrió y el olor putrefacto hizo que escondiera su rostro en su codo mientras retrocedía, aunque no le hizo falta alejarse demasiado ya que el zombie colgaba de una soga atada a su cuello.  
"¡Realmente,Potter,eres increíble!" Malfoy cambió el arma por su cuchillo y sin dudar lo clavó en el ojo del hombre, llegando al cerebro y terminando con su "vida".  
"Podríamos quemarlo" Sugirió el pelinegro.  
"No lo sé,no quiero arriesgarme a que el humo los atraiga" Malfoy limpió los restos de materia gris en la ropa del hombre y se paseó por el cuarto, sin perder el tiempo abrió el armario y tomó camisetas y pantalones que podrían servirles.  
Arrojó las prendas a Harry y luego registró todos los cajones encontrando dos barras de chocolate y una navaja. Luego salió y se dirigió al baño, cerró la puerta de un portazo ante la mirada desconcertada del pelinegro.  
Volvió a abrirse y dijo:  
"De nuevo,Potter,eres un real idiota,podrías haber muerto" Quitó un par de prendas de sus manos y volvió a encerrarse en el baño. 

Luego de asegurar las puertas de las habitaciones, Harry se dirigió escaleras abajo para colocar las velas y linternas, la suerte había estado de su lado. Dejó las barras de chocolate en la mesa ratona de la sala de estar y suspiró, seguía siendo increíble que Malfoy se hubiese cruzado en su camino. Los pasos del susodicho lo alertaron, la ropa que tomaron le quedaba bien, la camiseta se ajustaba en los músculos de sus brazos y en su abdomen, el ojiverde observó con apreciación sus piernas hasta que se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y de que el rubio se había detenido con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.  
"Si ya terminaste de deleitarte con la vista, espero que no te importe que tome el primer turno para dormir mientras tú vigilas" Harry se sonrojó y asintió.  
"¿Seguro no quieres dormir arriba?"  
"No,aquí estamos más cerca de una ruta de salida por si acaso"  
"Lo del campamento te hizo paranoico" El pelinegro bromeó, aunque Malfoy ni siquiera sonrió.  
"Sólo me hizo más precavido, no quiero morir y mucho menos a manos de un infectado, gracias"  
Harry se quedó sin palabras mientras el rubio se acomodaba en el sofá dándole la espalda, decidió mover un poco el sofá individual en el que se encontraba así podía vigilar la entrada y la puerta trasera a la vez.


	2. Chapter 2

"Potter, ya deja de hacer eso" Masculló Draco viendo como buscaba alguna emisora de radio.  
  
"Puede haber alguien enviando un mensaje" Pero sabía que las probabilidades eran bajas, ninguna frecuencia funcionaba, o no emitían ningún sonido o sólo había un ruido de estática. Finalmente lo apagó y observó a través de la ventana el paisaje, kilómetros y kilómetros de verde campo; lo asaltaron los recuerdos de cuando era pequeño, con su familia había realizado viajes por el fin de semana para alejarse un tiempo de la ciudad y disfrutar de la naturaleza, de rincones con árboles que se alzaban muchos metros sobre su cabeza y arroyos calmos. Ahora realizaba un viaje sin destino, uno durante el fin del mundo.  
  
Con la compañía más extraña, observó a Malfoy y la curiosidad le pudo más.  
  
"¿Dónde está tu familia?"  
  
Malfoy apretó los labios formando una línea y luego suspiró  
"Estábamos planeando irnos de casa, así que fui a despedirme de Ashton, nuestro perro¿recuerdas?" Si Harry notó que sus ojos se ponían acuosos no lo mencionó  
"Pero un grupo de ex empleados de mi padre nos atacaron, sin electricidad no había ningún sistema de seguridad funcionando y-y nos tomaron por sorpresa porque vamos¿el fin del mundo y sólo se te ocurre vengarte de alguien que te despidió hace un año? Está bien, fue injusto, pero él no quería" Malfoy carraspeó y continuó hablando bajo la atenta mirada de Harry.  
"Cuando escuché el primer disparo me escondí, teníamos algo como una habitación del pánico y yo simplemente me escondí, no hice nada para ayudarles"  
  
"Te hubiesen asesinado,Draco" Se sorprendió usando su nombre, siempre se habían tratado con insultos y apellidos, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ya no estaban en la escuela.  
  
"Seguramente, ya habíamos acordado que pasara lo que pasara íbamos a priorizar nuestra vida, pero no había esperado esto" Sus nudillos estaban blancos sosteniendo el volante del automóvil. "Creo que estuve un día encerrado allí y cuando salí ni siquiera me despedí de ellos, sabía que si me detenía no me iría nunca, así que tomé algunas cosas y huí"

El silencio cayó dentro del automóvil, Harry no sabía qué decirle, nada sería consuelo suficiente. 

"Cuando todo empezó mis tíos se aprovisionaron con comida para varios meses, una semana después desperté una mañana y ellos ya no estaban, se habían llevado prácticamente todo dejando una nota donde ponía: Lo sentimos, a partir de ahora estás solo" Harry no observó a Malfoy, supuso que no le importaría lo que había pasado con su "familia" pero sentía que debía contarlo. "Y aquí estoy, caminé por días escapando de los zombies y-y estaba a punto de rendirme cuando tú apareciste" Su tono de voz se fue apagando y luego la frenada imprevista del vehículo hizo que el cinturón de seguridad diera un tirón.  
  
"¿Que ibas a hacer qué?" Malfoy se giró a mirarlo con una expresión que lo tomó un segundo descifrar: enojo.  
  
"¿Rendirme?" Su respuesta apenas fue un susurro.  
  
"Potter, de nuevo, eres un idiota" El automóvil volvió a su marcha "De todas formas me alegro que no hayas tomado esa decisión antes, no me gusta estar solo"  
El ojiverde le dedicó una sonrisa, él tampoco quería pero estaba aterrado de intentar una búsqueda y fracasar. 

Tiempo después arribaron a un pueblo silencioso, muy silencioso, sin ningún zombie a la vista. Las tiendas que alguna vez estuvieron dándole vida al lugar ahora estaban destrozadas y muy posiblemente vacías, pero debían recorrerlas de cualquier forma.  
  
"Creo que no deberíamos separarnos" El pelinegro tomó una mochila vacía para colgarse al hombro y revisó que su arma estuviese cargada.  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo, puede que haya zombies encerrados en alguna parte" Draco observó todo lo que su vista permitía a la espera de que algún caminante los sorprendiera, pero allí no había un alma.  
  
"Bien, vamos" Ambos lentamente abrieron sus puertas y se colocaron frente al automóvil, caminaron, armas en mano, hacia lo que un día fue una ferretería, se detuvieron un segundo para escuchar pero ningún sonido se produjo, tal vez era un día de suerte.  
  
Malfoy empujó la puerta, que se movió con un chirrido, se apresuraron a entrar y apuntar en todas las direcciones posibles, detrás del mueble donde estaba la caja regustradora y de las estanterías que llegaban debajo de sus cuellos. Lastimosamente se encontraba mayormente vacío, Malfoy encontró un martillo debajo del escaparate y Harry cinta aislante.  
  
"Veamos al lado" Murmuró Malfoy. Salieron de allí y, cubriéndose las espaldas, entraron a la tienda de al lado: una farmacia.  
  
"Podríamos armar un pequeño botiquín" El pelinegro tomó una caja de curitas y otra de gasas, tomó un pequeño pote y se lo arrojó a Malfoy.  
  
"Para tus hemorroides, querido" Bromeó Harry. El rubio lo observó con una ceja alzada y sonrió de lado.  
  
"Está bien, te sugiero que guardes algunos de estos también, disfrutemos las últimas noches de nuestras vidas" Fue acercándose al ojiverde hasta que estampó en su pecho una caja de condones y otra de lubricante, le guiñó un ojo y siguió revisando el lugar. Harry se sonrojó y tartamudeó sin encontrar una respuesta, no estaba seguro de si había algo de cierto en lo que dijo, porque pese a todo el rubio estaba muy bueno.

"Potter, muévete" Malfoy lo sacó de su ensoñación. "Estaba bromeando, tu pobre cerebro entró en cortocircuito"   
  
El pelinegro dejó las cosas a un lado para tomar un cepillo de dientes y dentífrico, tampoco había un motivo para tener mal aliento en el fin del mundo. Encontró unos pocos artículos más de higiene personal y se dispuso a colocarlos dentro de su mochila, tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que no escuchó los pasos vacilantes que se acercaban por su espalda, un segundo después el zombie yacía en el suelo con el cuchillo de Malfoy saliendo de su cráneo.   
  
El rubio lo tomó de la parte delantera de su camiseta y acercó sus rostros, otra vez iba a regañarlo.  
  
"¿Quieres ser un zombie o qué?" Sus palabras salieron de entre sus dientes apretados mientras sacudía el flaco cuerpo del ojiverde.  
  
"Lo-lo siento, me distraje"  
  
"Potter, una distracción puede costarte la vida, la mía también incluso" Soltó su ropa y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano abierta. Salió a paso rápido de la farmacia, luego de recuperar su tan preciado cuchillo, insultando a toda la familia de Potter y a los zombies. 

Luego de registrar un pequeño supermercado y otras tiendas decidieron seguir el viaje hacia ningún lugar. Malfoy no había vuelto a hablarle, y el ojiverde se sentía un poco mal por ello.  
  
"No sabía que conducías, siempre te llevaban a la escuela"  
  
El rubio lo miró con una ceja alzada.  
"Sé hacerlo desde los 15, un verano me aburría como una ostra así que convencí a mi chófer para que me enseñara y aquí estoy"  
  
Harry asintió, claro que tenía chófer personal.  
"Yo aprendí poco antes de que empezara esto, fue un golpe de suerte"  
  
"Los tres meses más locos de mi vida, y lo peor es que no sabemos cuántos quedan"  
Malfoy suspiró.  
  
"¿Ya han pasado tres meses?" Harry se sorprendió, creía que había pasado mucho más tiempo.  
  
"Supongo, al principio llevaba la cuenta y en la comunidad algo se rumoreaba, puede que incluso estemos cerca de mi cumpleaños ¿qué vas a regalarme?"  
  
A Harry se le escapó una carcajada, Draco no iba a cambiar por nada del mundo.  
  
"Bueno tendré que ir de shopping o bien puedo regalarte lo mismo que en segundo año"  
  
"Muy gracioso, Potter" 

En segundo año, luego de una semana constante de insultos y discusiones, Harry había decidido vengarse así que con ayuda de los hermanos de Ron colocaron una bomba de pintura en el casillero de Malfoy, éste había llegado mejor vestido y arreglado que cualquier día normal -ya que era su cumpleaños- y cuando iba a buscar sus libros pues...el color rojo le quedaba bien.  
  
"Estuve una semana refregando mi rostro todo el tiempo para quitarme esa maldita pintura ¡Tuve que suspender mi festejo por ello!" Harry rió a carcajadas.  
  
"Bueno yo tuve una semana de detención y luego dos semanas sin videojuegos, porque mis tíos habían decidido tomarse en serio sus papeles de adultos responsables" El ojiverde rodó los ojos, su primo había aprovechado cada oportunidad para burlarse de él esos días. Malfoy rió, siguieron contando anécdotas de su infancia, recordando todas las horas de castigo que pasaron juntos cuando eran pequeños, eventualmente habían empezado a ignorarse y preocuparse sólo por su círculo de amigos más cercanos.  
  
"¿Y qué pasó con Weasley y su nerd novia?"  
  
"Hermione no es ninguna nerd" El rubio lo miró alzando una ceja con incredulidad. "Sólo disfruta estudiar, aparte tú eras el segundo de la clase" Harry se burló un poco, ya que sabía que el ojigris detestaba no poder superarla. "Cuando todo esto empezó, apenas logramos comunicarnos, fue imposible con todo colapsado y no pudimos hablar sobre un lugar donde encontrarnos en algún momento así que no sé nada de ellos" Su tono de voz evidenciaba que aquello lo acectaba mucho.  
  
"Qué mierda" Harry asintió "Pero ella es lista y seguramente están a salvo, juntos como si fuese una luna de miel" Malfoy bromeó para alivianar la tensión del aire.  
  
"Eso espero, de todas formas ¿alguien con el cerebro de Hermione siendo mordido? No lo sé, ahora que lo pienso seguro seguiría siendo humana o medio humana" Ambos rieron para luego caer en un cómodo silencio.  
  
"Está oscureciendo demasiado rápido ¿qué haremos?" Frente a ellos sólo había kilómetros de carretera y campos desolados, no cargaban ninguna tienda y sólo aparcar a un lado y pasar toda la noche allí era demasiado arriesgado.  
  
"No lo sé, avanza un poco más por si aparece algún camino hacia alguna granja" 

Cuando el sol ya estaba completamente oculto lo vieron, su posible salvación; Malfoy hizo el trayecto despacio con la vista fija en la casa que cada vez estaba más cerca, a la espera de que alguien saliera, alguien humano.  
  
Pero el lugar estaba a oscuras, el rubio estacionó del otro lado de la morada para que el vehículo no se viera desde la entrada, bajaron cada uno con una linterna y un arma lista, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta esperaron un minuto para escuchar algún sonido desde el interior, pero nada pasó. El ojiverde tomó el pomo de la puerta y con un movimiento rápido la abrió, el rubio ingresó con Harry cubriéndole las espaldas iluminando todos los rincones en cuestión de un minuto, pero el lugar estaba vacío, incluso una capa de polvo cubría los muebles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero que el fic les esté gustando, recuerden que pueden dejar su comentario <3 De nuevo, gracias a Valeria (que no quiere pasar su user ahre) por ayudarme en esta historia.

"Puede que encontrarte me haya dado suerte" Harry sonrió mientras seguía al rubio a la cocina y luego al comedor. ¿Malfoy estaba diciendo que lo apreciaba un poquito? 

Revisaron el baño y las dos habitaciones que había, todo en la misma planta, y luego decidieron cenar, por fortuna había bastantes latas de comida allí. 

"¿Qué les habrá pasado?" Harry tenía curiosidad y un poco de temor de que los dueños aparecieran, ya sea como zombies o humanos. 

"Tal vez no estaban aquí cuando llegó la infección" Al rubio no le interesaba, estaba feliz por el lugar que habían encontrado y por la comida, eso era todo, se acostumbró a tomar lo que hallaba a su alcance y a sobrevivir. 

"No te pregunté antes ¿qué fue de tus ricos amigos?" 

"Pansy y Blaise estaban en el Caribe, ninguna posibilidad de que vuelva a verlos, con Vincent y Greg solo hablaba para invitarlos a alguna fiesta" 

"Nunca me invitaste a tus fiestas" El ojiverde bromeaba, aunque en los últimos años de secundaria ya ni se miraban, había esperado con ilusión asistir a una de las tan famosas fiestas del rubio. 

"No hubieses ido" 

"¡Sí lo habría hecho! Pero como no tengo el mismo dinero que tus amigos supongo que no era opción" Si el ojiverde hizo un pequeño puchero alegaría que no había suficiente luz y su vista fallaba. 

"Tus amigos no te hubiesen acompañado, no me soportaban, ni yo a ellos" Harry hizo una mueca, en eso tenía un punto. "Pero si tanto deseabas ir a una podemos hacerla aquí y ahora" Y en un parpadeo estaba de pie frente al pelinegro tomando su mano para levantarlo de la silla "No tenemos música, pero si consigues alcohol puede que me emborrache un poco para hacer lo que se debe hacer" Había colocado sus manos en la cadera de Harry, acercando sus cuerpos para hablar directamente en su oído. Al ojiverde lo recorrió una corriente eléctrica y se había sonrojado levemente. 

"O podemos pasar al final de la fiesta, a la parte donde te tengo en una cama listos para mmhf" El rubio había ido moviéndose para acorralarlo en una pared, pero Harry había colocado una mano su boca para que se callara. 

"Ya para" El rubio sonrió. 

"¿Por qué?" Y pasó su nariz por su cuello para luego dejar pequeños besos aquí y allá, estremeciendo al pelinegro "Estamos en una fiesta, Harry" Su voz fue apenas un susurro. 

"Draco" Suspiró su nombre, estuvo a punto de colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio cuando esté dejó un beso sobre su mejilla y se separó. 

"¿Quién hará guardia primero?" Recogió las cosas que utilizó para cenar, observando de reojo lo descolocado que se hallaba su compañero, sonrió internamente, le tenía muchas ganas pero quería disfrutar un poco de volverlo loco. 

"¿Y si nos quedamos aquí un tiempo?" Draco se meció en la hamaca que había en el porche de la casa y que no notaron hasta la mañana. 

"No lo sé ¿qué haríamos?¿Sembrar el campo?¿Fingir que hay animales correteando por allí? La monotonía nos volvería locos" 

El rubio hizo una mueca, tenía razón pero no iba a admitirlo, allí no había mucho que hacer y no tenía idea que tan alejados estaban del siguiente pueblo o ciudad, suponía que no debía ser mucho. 

"De acuerdo, sólo un día más para descansar y luego volveremos a la carretera" 

"Demos una vuelta" Harry se encaminó hacia el establo que había a pocos metros, el rubio lo siguió con resignación. Con sus armas en alto empujaron la puerta para ser recibidos por un horrible olor putrefacto, dos cadáveres de caballos yacían allí junto con el de un hombre. 

Rápidamente se alejaron del lugar para respirar mejor, desde su nueva posición observaron que al parecer los animales habían muerto de hambre, pero el hombre... 

"¿Acaso tenía su abdomen rajado?" El rubio despegó su vista del tétrico panorama para enfocarla en Harry. 

"Sí" Y en un parpadeo ambos estaban volviendo hacia la casa. Porque no sólo aparentaba llevar allí pocos días muerto, sino porque era Dudley, el primo de Harry.

Habían recogido sus mochilas rápidamente, en un instantr las habían llenado de comida y algunas cosas útiles que podrían servirles. Y ahora estaban sumidos en un tenso silencio dentro del automóvil. 

"Lo siento, Harry" El pelinegro se tomó unos segundos para voltear y ver a Draco. Se encogió de hombros. 

"Está bien, no me siento triste, algo en shock pero..." Suspiró "Nunca nos llevamos bien, evitaba cruzarlo en casa o pasar todo el tiempo que fuese posible fuera para que no se metiera conmigo. Lamento que le haya ocurrido eso y es algo extraño que esté solo, no sé qué pudo haberle pasado a mis tíos" Aunque suponía que quizás ya eran zombies. 

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Draco rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y acortó la distancia que separaba los asientos del automóvil. Harry se permitió un momento para dejar su cabeza sobre su hombro, internamente agradecía el gesto, en toda su vida sólo había tenido a sus amigos demostrándole afecto y luego había pasado tanto tiempo solo, que no deseaba alejarse. Draco besó su cabello y luego quitó su brazo para encender vehículo. 

Harry estaba atónito ¿qué acababa de hacer? ¿Draco había tenido un gesto tierno con él? ¿Realmente estaba vivo o era un zombie con alucinaciones? Pellizcó su muñeca, sí, estaba con vida. Puede que un apocalipsis cambiara a algunas personas para bien, pensó.


End file.
